The Central States Center for Agricultural Safety and Health CS-CASH will conduct high quality research and help translate scientific discoveries into practical applications to improve safety and health of farmers, ranchers, their families and workers. The Center has high scientific and technical competency, and it is forward looking. CS-CASH with a strong network of collaborators provides regional leadership in the development and delivery of interventions to improve agricultural health and safety. The Center is structured to takes advantage UNMC's strengths in public health research and administration. Research teams from several states and institutions bring multi-disciplinary expertise and access to farm populations in the region. With strong public health - agriculture - grassroots partnerships we have built a coalition with diverse scientific resources and the ability to address local, regional and national issues. The Center has built a comprehensive approach that links research, prevention, intervention, education, translation, outreach, and evaluation. The Center develops and implements innovative, evidence-based solutions that address important agricultural safety and health problems in a collaborative manner. The Center has a clear vision, mission, structure, and service area. The Center focuses on high priority topic areas in the region, including asthma, sleep deprivation, injury surveillance, swine barn air quality, hearing protection, safety and health coaching. Roll-over Protective Structures, National Ag Safety Database, low-stress animal handling, education of non-traditional farm families, and systematic reviews of evidence-based interventions.